A respeito de líquidos escuros e lábios molhados
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Nisso Castiel era bem perigoso" .:SLASH. Lemon. Smut. Tentativa desastrosa de leve HUMOR:. Presente para TaXXTi e Anarco Girl.


**Supernatural© Eric Kripke.**

**Chefa (**_Betareader_**): **Anarco Girl (a dona do chicote)

**Nota**: Essa fic surgiu de uma conversa no MSN com a minha beta e sim! Essa fic é pra ela (**Anarco-**_Chefa_**-Girl**) e pra **TaXXTi** porque eu usei o Dean-puta-Winchester dela. Amo vocês meus xuxus.

**Nota**²: A fic é uma tentativa desastrosa de humor, tá? Mas é só no comecinho, depois eu viro gente **=D

* * *

**

_**A respeito de líquidos escuros e lábios molhados.**_

_A Mello Evans fanfiction

* * *

_

"Puta que pariu." – Foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Dean Winchester.

As lembranças da noite passada ainda estavam bem fortes em sua mente. Como ele teve coragem de agarrar Castiel sobre aquele mesmo sofá em que estava sentado? Como ele pegou aquelas mãos pálidas, frias e colocou entre suas pernas, como mordeu aquele pescoço tão alvo? Como retirou a própria roupa de uma maneira tão despudorada daquelas e... Fez o que fez? (Ou deixou o moreno fazer o que fez, melhor dizendo).

"Filho da puta." – Tudo aquilo já tinha virado pessoal demais. Talvez até Deus o castigasse por uma possível blasfêmia, já que não sabia se anjos tinham mãe ou como vinham ao mundo (ovos?), mas aquilo não interessava naquele momento - ou em momento algum, pela pura sinceridade do loiro. Aliás, que se fodesse toda aquela filosofia, o importante já estava feito e bem na sua frente.

"Merda." – Essa foi a terceira coisa que discorreu em sua imaginação perversa. Todos aqueles nomes feios eram uma reza mental para não voar em cima daquele anjo de uma figa mais uma vez, repetiria todas as pragas do mundo para se controlar e não lamber aquela gotinha negra e marota que escorria pelo canto daqueles lábios tão tentadores. O café parecia bom, deveria estar realmente muito saboroso.

- Algum problema, Dean? – Anjo sem vergonha, claro que existiam problemas. O problema era aquela cara lisa dele. Entretanto, como reclamar do cinismo? Uma vez que o professor de Castiel era ótimo nisso, já que era ele mesmo, Dean Winchester?

Mas o loiro iria jogar o jogo – se é que realmente existia algum ou se era tudo a pura perversão da sua mente maligna que trabalhava além do necessário quando o assunto era certas coisas entrando e saindo de outros certos lugares.

Mas não havia o que fazer, Dean já se sentia uma puta naquele instante. Era um simples e puro café, como Castiel poderia querer fazer obscenidades com cafeína? Impossível. Bem... Talvez o anjo não, mas aquele Campbell endemoniado de uma figa... SIM!

-Não Cas, nenhum. – Engoliu em seco pela quadricentésima vigésima vez, embora fosse melhor engolir outra coisa de aparência viscosa e branca.

- Certeza, Dean? – Como ele podia fazer uma pergunta daquelas? Tudo bem... Não existem muitas maneiras de se enganar um anjo e aquela mentirinha era chula demais.

O loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Fez o que ele faria com aqueles monstros que caçava todo santo (ou não santo) dia, foi logo para "os finalmentes". Levantou e sentou-se ao lado do moreno – daquele mesmo que ele chamara inescrupulosamente de filho da puta, anjo de uma figa etc. e tal. Colou os corpos, praticamente sentando em cima do anjo, mas não sem antes agradecer a todos os santos por Sam estar fora. Nem se lembrava onde o mais novo tinha se enfiado, porém outras coisas mais urgentes é que deviam ser enfiadas em certos cantos.

– Não Cas, eu não tenho certeza. – Por todos os demônios e até por Lúcifer, Dean gemeu e a situação só estava piorando ainda mais.

- Você está tão quente. – O moreno observou tocando sua mão levemente no braço do caçador.

Ahh, como o filho mais velho dos Winchesters sabia daquilo, o inferno estava um gelo perto da calamidade em que ele se encontrava, mas espere... Castiel parecia um pouco abalado? Sussurrando? Ou era mais uma vez seu cérebro despudorado pregando uma peça? Não importava.

Tudo bem, ele se sentia uma daquelas mulheres atiradas, que costumavam apertar a sua bunda. Tudo bem, também, que o receptáculo do anjo era homem e tudo bem que ele estava se sentindo uma vadia, mas ele sabia que se fosse mulher ele faria um ótimo papel – talvez já tivesse uns oito filhos.

- Estou? – Choramingou, o negócio estava perigoso. _**Como seria café com sabor de anjo?**_ Mas esse sabor nada tinha a ver com a boca do pobre e inocente anjo. Não mesmo.

- Humhum... – O moreno fez um muxoxo concordando com aquilo tudo. O pobre anjo além de sua condição quase humana ainda tinha que resistir ao pior (ou melhor) pecado capital, a luxúria.

- Sabe o motivo, Cas? – Inquiriu sentando despudoradamente sobre o colo do outro.

- Sei. – E sabia mesmo...

- E então?

- Então o quê? – Perguntou com a cara mais impassível que tinha.

- Você quer aquilo de novo, Cas? – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha deste. – Quer? Han? – Emaranhou os dedos nas madeixas escuras, puxando-as com certa urgência.

- Quero. – O mal de ser anjo era aquele e sempre seria, o de dizer a verdade.

- E você estava fazendo de propósito, _Cas_? – Ele queria, ele precisava saber aquilo e necessitava de outras coisas também. – Estava me provocando?

- Sim. – O hálito de café tocou na face aloirada de forma quente.

"Talvez eu não seja uma puta sozinho." – Refletiu enquanto sorria torto, enquanto se aproveitava da proximidade para sussurrar no ouvido do anjo.

– Eu quero você dentro de mim, Cas. De novo. – Puta dos infernos...

Parecia que Castiel não estava tão calmo também, já que inverteu as posições e esfregou-se languidamente naquele Winchester despudorado. Beijou o pescoço levemente bronzeado com urgência. Retirou o sobretudo enquanto sua camisa era desabotoada como um raio pelos dedos ávidos do caçador, tirou a blusa escura do loiro, mordeu aqueles mamilos tesos. O corpo sob o seu se contorcia em cada investida tímida, mas cheia de vigor do anjo – Dean o ensinara muito bem.

Mas apesar de ser um fato que Dean adorava aquele moreno por cima dele, não queria que a brincadeirinha acabasse logo. Empurrou Castiel para longe, fazendo este deitar-se no sofá enquanto lhe observava interrogativo através do azul.

- D-Dean?

- Calminha aí, Cas. Eu quero provar uma coisinha aqui. – Ajoelhou-se na frente do sofá e entre as pernas do anjo. Desafivelou o cinto, desabotoou e desceu o zíper. Merda, parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta. Enfim achou o que estava procurando e do jeitinho que estava querendo. Olhou para a mesa de centro da minúscula sala, umedeceu os lábios só de pensar no próximo ato.

Lá estava, a xícara de café pela metade e também foi pela metade que seus lábios se angularam, se fosse realmente uma puta teria de ser bem paga pelo seu nível de criatividade. Tomou o conteúdo quente e escuro.

O anjo arregalou as íris azuis.

– Dean, você n... – Tarde demais, seu membro já tinha sido abocanhado com gula. Será que o loiro estivera de jejum a noite toda? Não saberia dizer, mas a fome era bem grande. – Ahh! – Não conseguiu refrear um arfar, era tão quente...

Os lábios se movimentavam de baixo para cima com uma destreza incrível. Deus! Como era bom anjo com sabor de café – como pensava que seria (e ainda melhor). Espalmou as mãos nos quadris que já se movimentavam impudicos na direção de sua boca, a língua serpenteava bem na ponta e depois eram os dentes que mordiam levemente a glande.

- Hunm, Dean. – Mordeu o lábio inferior ao passo que seus dedos se emaranhavam no mar de cabelos aloirados, entretanto sentiu o outro se afastar e deixar seu membro ao relento. – Não. – Pediu.

Mas o caçador começou a retirar a calça do moreno com urgência e logo ele estava nu, apenas com a blusa branca desabotoada. Nem ouve muito tempo para Castiel pensar direito, pois quando deu por si já estava novamente dentro daquela boca cálida, uma perna por cima do ombro de Dean enquanto mãos passeavam por suas pernas. O mais velho dos Winchester intercalava lambidas, mordidas e depois o masturbava freneticamente, melando os dedos com a lubrificação natural do anjo.

E naquele intrincado de pernas, línguas, lábios e café, Castiel só pode sentir um dedo atrevido adentrar entre suas nádegas, deu um muxoxo em ardência, ainda de olhos fechados, mas Dean com o dedo indicador continuou fazendo movimentos circulares em seu interior, lhe deixando louco, fazendo-o gemer e se rebolar ao encontro dele.

O loiro não aguentando mais aquela tortura, desafivelou a própria calça mostrando a necessidade de saber como era estar dentro daquela criatura que o tentava tanto. Ajeitou-se na entrada, forçou-se.

- Hunm, dói Dean. – Agarrou-se nos ombros deste, era meio desconcertante aquela posição, mas ele também queria e um sussurro do outro ao pé do ouvido só o encorajou mais a deixá-lo ir em frente.

- Shh, Cas! Relaxa. – Disse rouco, vendo o outro apenas afirmar com a cabeça, permitindo que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse.

O loiro sentiu-se entrar, a quentura lá de dentro era aconchegante. Castiel realmente sabia ser sexy mesmo sem querer, mesmo com aquela cara muitas vezes impassível. Segurou os quadris masculinos sob os seus, forçou-se mais. Nem Deus nem o Diabo lhe segurariam mais naquele momento, era tensão demais para ele retardar o auge de seu prazer, que veio acompanhado de um gemido rouco. – Cas... – Foi a única coisa plausível que saiu de sua boca antes de beijar o outro novamente e retirar-se lentamente de dentro do anjo, sob os protestos do mesmo.

- Dean, você vai me deixar assim? – Uma gota de suor desceu marota de sua testa até o pescoço. Até o apocalipse, todos os receptáculos e até Deus teriam que esperar, até ele gozar e de preferência em algum canto de Dean Winchester, mas nem precisou esperar muito.

O loiro sentou com destreza sobre o membro teso e suplicante por alivio, rebolou-se até o fim, gemendo, arranhando os ombros do outro, sussurrando palavras chulas e sem nexo, arfando. Começou a um frenético vai e vem entrando o mais fundo que podia para depois sair quase que completamente.

– Assim está bom? – Perguntou rouco.

– Ótimo, Dean. – Embora estivesse ficando quase louco, como alguma coisa poderia ser tão boa se brincava tanto com os seus limites? Mas era bom então... Mas foi a gota d'água aquele caçador dos infernos (quase que literalmente) contrair-se em volta de seu membro. – Hmn... Deeean. – Gozou deliberadamente dentro, apertando a cintura, fechando as pálpebras e sentindo o mundo ruir a sua volta. O céu talvez não fosse o limite, quem sabe fosse mais acima.

O Winchester saiu cuidadosamente de cima de Castiel e sentou ao seu lado. Deitaram parcialmente no sofá suados esperando alegremente que Sam não aparecesse e os pegasse naquele momento desconcertante.

Os olhos de Dean já estavam pesados e o seu último vislumbre foi a xícara de café sobre a mesa. Mais tarde ele pediria para Castiel usar o resto com ele.

**Fim**.

* * *

**Nota Da Beta-Chefa-Reader:** Uau! Não acredito que meus papos insanos e depravados tenham ajudado a quebrar seu bloqueio! o/ Hahaha! Então você usou a idéia do café... Agora falta usar o gelo... ;D

E sim, eu amei o presente! Obrigada, minha lindinha. Tenho certeza de que a TaXXTi vai gostar também, já que estamos mais ou menos no mesmo de devassidão. uahsuahsuahuaha

* * *

_Me desculpem se estiver meio sem nexo, com diversos palavrões – meu humor está meio negro ¬¬' (__**ou o lemon podre**__!), eu estou meio tonta pelo vinho e o chocolate e pode parecer mentira, mas essa fic me deu idéia para outra, só que a outra vai ser mais sensual =) Espero que minhas duas amoras tenham gostado e __**TaXXTi**__ esse não é seu presente de níver ainda, ta? (eu sei, eu que sou uma puta mesmo u.u'). Essa fic é o meu bebê, porque foi ela a primogênita depois do meu maldito bloqueio, mas ele já passou – acho. =/_

_E quanto a você... você aí... se favoritar e não mandar review vai receber uma PM SUPER carinhosa minha (oi! Aqui é uma ironia)... –qq (Já estou cansada de apenas favoritações, ok? Se não vai mandar review, leia e não faça mais nada – para eu não ter conhecimento de sua existência - e seja feliz)._

_**Eu mereço Review?**_


End file.
